


Boyfriend of the week

by LiliumTea



Series: The idiot boyfriends misadventures [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ace "no homo" Trappola, Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riddle/Yuu briefly there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea
Summary: After a huge misunderstanding with his mother, Deuce needs to find a fake boyfriend to bring home for the holidays asap, and who could be better than one of his best friends? Nothing could go wrong, right. Right?
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Series: The idiot boyfriends misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932472
Comments: 38
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone, it's me again, with some Adeuce this time!!
> 
> This fic is really just me and my friend being like "haha what if, Adeuce fake boyfriends who realize their feelings along the way? Joking....unless?" and i decided to write it to feed us.  
> I had a lot of fun with this first chapter and will try to be consistent with posting the rest.  
> Hope you'll have fun reading it~

It was 2 days before the dearly awaited holidays, and Deuce could swear he has been counting down the days since they came back from the last ones. He was supposed to get a call from his mother today, and he waited for it anxiously, staring at his smartphone as if it was a two headed monster, or a very angry Riddle, who knows.  
After that he had promised he would meet Ace and Yuu in the Ramshackle dorm for a nice cards play.  
It rung once, twice, and Deuce rushed on it, answering quickly and with a wavering voice

\- Yes mom!?  
\- Haha, calm down sweetie~

He calmed down, and listened attentively to his mother’s rambles about what happened in town. Seems like she couldn’t wait those two short days keeping them apart to tell him. She then asked him a few questions about how it was going at school. He could hear at her tone that she was way happier than during his delinquent days. He remember how for the last holidays she assaulted him with countless questions, like how well he got used to his dormitory, were his teachers too harsh, how was the food, did he study well? Now, it seemed like she was interested in friends talk.

\- So…any boyfriend, Deuce sweetheart?

Uh? Why was she asking that? It was an all boy school and she knew it, so why was she asking if he had any guy friend? He blinked a few times, entirely confused about what his mother wanted to know and just answered, unsure

\- Yes? Of course mom?

He heard her squeal in the other end of the phone, and cough slightly to hide it.

\- I’m so happy for you my baby chick. Then, why don’t you bring your lover home with you for the holidays? I know it’s a short notice but I hope you’ll convince him~ Send me his favorite meals by messages later, so I can prepare him something good, it’s the least I can do for the one making my baby happy! Oh, I have to leave you, I’ll see you and your boyfriend when you’re back! Mwah!

She hung up as soon as she finished rambling, not leaving him speak for a single second. He stared dumbly at his phone for a solid minute, replaying what she said in his mind. His lover? What lover? She only asked about a boy-  
Oh. OH. So that was what she meant by boyfriend. And he said yes. Oh no. Oh no no no. What was he gonna do? If he called back and said he didn’t have a boyfriend, his mom would be so disappointed, her who seemed so joyous at the idea of him bringing someone back home…  
He couldn’t do that to her. But he clearly had to find a solution to this surprising issue. A message notification then popped on his phone. Yuu asking when he was gonna come, followed by a picture of Grim eating all the food that was prepared for their game night.

When he arrived at Ramshackle dorm, he was greeted by the laughing ghosts, telling him to hurry up if he wanted to try out at least one snack : the hungry beast Grim was unleashed and unstoppable.  
He entered in the living room and could see Ace and Grim fighting for a piece of fried chicken. Jack apparently came too, exasperated at the scene unfolding, and Yuu looked like he was having fun taking pictures of it. He could hear some noise in the kitchen, and thought it was probably a ghost having fun preparing a prank.  
He sat down on one of the couch, and sighed, making everyone look at him suddenly, the room filling with uncomfortable silence. Ace gulped down the chicken he acquired and said in a mocking voice.

\- Hoho~ did something happen to momma’s boy?

Jack immediately jabbed Ace in the side, making the latter cough out in sudden pain, and asked in a serious tone.

\- Spade, you look worn out. Upperclassmen causing some shit on the way? We can go beat ‘em up fair and squa-  
\- Thanks Jack, it’s not that….aaaah I’m so dumb.

Yuu observed him quietly, then zoned out for a few seconds. When he came back to his senses, he just quietly said.

\- You said something you can’t take back and now you’re in deep shit? I can bet it’s from a misunderstanding. We can help your sorry ass, you know, that’s what friends are for.  
\- Yuu!!!!

Deuce really wanted to hug the prefect right now. But he stayed still, only his yell of joy proving that Yuu hit the nail.  
Asking help from his friends, uh...that could work.  
He cleared hos throat awkwardly and shuffled in his seat.

\- You really plan to help me?

All those present in the room acquiesced in silence, and seemed to wait. Wait for what Deuce needed help for. But as he took too much time thinking about how to tell them, Grim huffed and asked for him to hurry up.

\- ….riend  
\- What? We didn’t hear anything, can you talk louder?  
\- I NEED A FAKE BOYFRIEND DAMMIT

Silence fell immediately after and everyone looked at him, and Deuce could swear they were just trying to keep their laughter in check. Ace was the first one to fail and almost fell on the floor, laughing obnoxiously loud.

\- DON’T LAUGH ASSHOLE

He didn’t stop no matter how much Deuce yelled at him, at least not until he ran out of breath, and left coughing his lungs out. At least someone had a good laugh out of it. Jack was the only one that stayed deadly serious no matter what, and was the one who asked, in a totally monotone voice

\- Why do you need a fake boyfriend?

Deuce had to explain everything, throwing things at a laughing Ace and Grim from time to time. He was so embarrassed that he was red to the tip of his ears. He waited a bit after he finished his tale, before muttering out a soft

\- Do you think you can help me with that?

Jack was the first one to refuse. Aouch. He explained that faking relationships was the act of cowards and how he would never fake something as sacred as love, even for a friend. Well, at least he stayed true to himself and his wicked sense of justice. Deuce turned hopeful eyes to Yuu, who nervously looked away and rubbed his neck.

\- I’m sorry Deuce, I would love to help you but….

The door to the kitchen opened and Deuce saw Riddle get out, a plate adorning a beautiful slice of tart in his hands, and strolling over to Yuu, sitting on his lap. The red head saw all eyes on him and asked, already cutting through his cake and ready to eat it

\- Why was there so much noise earlier? Did something happen?

Since when Yuu and their dorm leader were this friendly with each other??!

\- Umm, Deuce, as I said, if I could, I would have helped you but Grim and I will stay here with Riddle actually…

Riddle looked cutely to Yuu for answers, but seeing he wasn’t going to get any, he just got back to eating his tart happily, and Yuu just hugged him silently, an apologetic look directed at Deuce.  
So...there was only one person left to help him, since even Grim, not that he would have stooped that low, wasn’t available. He sighed deeply and turned around to stare at Ace.

\- Oh come on man, don’t look at me like that! I-  
\- I BEG YOU ACE PLEASE HELP ME!  
\- ...Well, geez…What will I gain if I help you out?  
\- My mom’s good meals?  
\- Seriously? You think it will be enough?  
\- It isn’t? I’ll do anything you want then! Just please help me!

Ace smirked at that, and faked thinking it over before singsonging happily

\- Oh, I wonder if I can do that~  
\- Please oh great Ace, help me!  
\- Eh, I like that...ok ok I’ll help you, don’t forget your promise though. I look forward to that part~

Deuce suddenly felt that getting the help of Ace, of all people, was going to make everything a lot more difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaaa chapter 2 is here ig  
> Enjoy this chapter with our favorite idiots~  
> I hope it will please you, and starting from now, i'll try to make an update once a week, or every two weeks, so until then, have a great day, you wonderful human being reading this~

Ace and Deuce were both waiting in front of the magic mirror that would bring them to Deuce’s home. They were still here only to say goodbye to Yuu, Grim and Jack, truly. Ok, it may also be because Ace wanted to buy some time with this excuse, but seriously, who could blame him? He may have accepted the deal, reluctantly, but he felt like it was a big, big error.  
Why? Number one reason, and the most important: the shitheads he called friends were having a blast over this situation. They were smirking at him all day, and teasing him and Deuce non stop. Thank god they only had to bear that for a day or he would’ve gone mad.  
Number two? They didn’t prepare anything to make it seem like they WERE a couple. So either Deuce’s mom was as much of a dumbass as him and wouldn’t see things through, or...well, they would be in deep shit.  
He sighed deeply. What did he embark himself into? Well, at least, to Deuce’s luck, his family was totally okay with him going to his house for the holidays. So much luck for at least one idiot, uh.

\- Well, I think we’ll need to go soon Deuce…

Deuce nodded without a word, but Ace knew better, this idiot was worried about the lie he had to tell his mom. Jack had gone a few minutes earlier, his tail wagging excitedly at the prospect of another sports holiday. Only Grim, Yuu, and Riddle, the latter hugged firmly by the Ramshackle’s dorm leader, were here with them. Ace purposely decided not to count the headmaster staring at them from the corner of the room.  
Yuu’s voice echoed loudly in the silent room

\- You think you’re gonna be ok there, Deuce?  
\- I….I hope.

The poor boy was sweating buckets already. Well time for the great Ace to reassure everyone! Ace grabbed Deuce by the hip and smirked, singsonging as always

\- No need to worry Deu-ce~ I’m perfect boyfriend material! Your mom won’t find out~

Deuce stuttered some nonsensical blabbering, trying to get away from Ace’s grip, making him laugh. But in front of them, three unimpressed faces judged them harshly. They all spoke as one

\- You’re everything BUT boyfriend material, Ace.

Ace faked a mortified cry, clenching at his heart and said in the most over dramatic way he could

\- Ow, how could you say that? It hurts me, really guys!

They all laughed at that, and eventually, it was really time to say bye. Yuu, Riddle, and their favorite cat-raccoon bid their goodbyes before taking the way to the Heartslabyul dorms.  
Ace and Deuce stared at each other dumbly, waiting for the other to say something. Ace was the first one to give up and sighed, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

\- Well, let’s go now, we shouldn’t make your mom wait too much, don’t you agree?  
\- Ah! Um, yes!

Ace grabbed Deuce’s hand quickly and made them pass through the mirror.  
It took a few seconds to get their eyes adjusted to the sudden light, and dizziness of the teleportation. Ace blinked like a madman to get back to his senses, still gripping his friend- well, fake boyfriend’s hand tightly.  
Not too far from them stood a woman with long and silky dark blue hair, and black eyes. She seemed slightly worn out but the smile that illuminated her face when she saw Deuce made her look younger. Ace had to say, now he knew where Deuce got his good looks from…nothing wrong with complimenting a dude’s appearance, he had eyes, and knew when something was nice to look at. Deuce, and his mother were definitely part of his nice to look at category. She went to them, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

\- Deuce, my baby! Welcome back. Oh, you must be Ace, right? It is a pleasure finally meeting you young boy.

She hugged them both tightly, and even though she saw their hands clasped together, said nothing about it, and just ushered them inside the house. She went to the kitchen rather quickly, and absently told Deuce to show Ace around the house. She must be busy with preparing the dinner.  
The house was rather small, but really cozy, kinda like Ace’s own. It felt familiar, warm. Ace liked that a lot. Deuce guided them to his bedroom, and just, as expected of him, gestured vaguely at the space, groaning. Yeah yeah, it was a typical bedroom, let’s get it over with, was what that stupid groan of his meant. Ace finally let go of Deuce’s hand to let himself fall face first into the bed, his bag making a small thud when it met the floor of the room.

-Aaaaah, nothing beats a fluffy bed~  
\- Hey! Let me rest a little on my bed too!  
\- Oh~ Honey, your mother is downstairs you know…it’s too risqué~

Deuce became bright red at his teasing and threw him his bag in the face. Totally worth it. They laughed it off right after, but Ace needed to be sure of a few things now that they were here. He sat up on the bed and tapped the empty spot beside him, beckoning the true owner of the bed over. Deuce stared cautiously at him before sitting too, and Ace whispered

\- So, for the whole boyfriend ordeal, I hope you thought of a few things.  
\- …  
\- You didn’t even think of anything? Urgh.  
\- Well, I’ve never dated anyone so I don’t know what to do dumbass!  
\- ...You know what, let’s just make a list of what’s ok and not. Like holding hands, petnames, flirting or this kinda shit.  
\- Ok.

They went through a small list of things that were ok with Deuce and things that would definitely get Ace strangled if he tried. ok. So, hand holding was totally ok, and petnames and flirting must be kept at a minimum. Noted.

\- And what about kisses? If your mom ask what do we do?  
\- …I guess if we... really need to we’ll have to. Sorry.  
\- No probs dude, it’s not like it was our first kiss or anything so it’s all right~

Ace said that jokingly but by seeing how red and ashamed Deuce looked, then it might mean that...mmh, he really wanted to tease him. He guessed he could...a little teasing never hurt, right~

\- Oh~ Deuce, never kissed anyone? I can help if you want~ Just kidding~

His expression was golden right now! On second thoughts, Ace didn’t regret this deal at all. If it meant he could tease Deuce to the point where he made those cute faces, he was really not losing anywhere~ Uh? Yeah, well cute, it might be a big word, it was...funny faces, not cute. Not cute at all…

Deuce wasn’t looking at him anymore and the air around them was heavier. Ace couldn’t help but look at Deuce’s lips, but really, it was only because the brunette kept biting them! Without thinking, he was closing in the distance between them, and right at the moment where he could feel the other’s breath ghosting his own lips, they heard the stairs creaking, and Deuce’s mom was knocking on the door, telling them that the meal was ready.  
Ace never got away from someone so fast in his life, and even though he was panicking inside, he glanced at Deuce, who….oh god, this idiot didn’t even notice what was about to happen? Feeling Ace’s gaze on him, Deuce raised his head slightly and looked back, totally clueless. He even had the guts to ask if there was something on his face! What an idiot, what a huge fool…  
But a fool he was thankful for. At least things won’t get awkward between them now. While they were eating what Deuce’s mom prepared for them, and by the way, he loved that woman already, she was such a wonderful cook he felt like crying, silence filled the room. She seemed to wait for both him and her son to stop stuffing their faces to talk to them. They were at the dessert at last, a shiny cherry tart waiting to be cut and eaten. He was almost salivating by its fragrant scent alone, but did his best to hide it. She seemed pleased however, and smiled at them.

\- I’m glad that Deuce told me your favorite dishes! You look very happy Ace dear~

Ace stopped himself from staring dumbly at Deuce. He told her his love for cherry tarts? But he only told the dark haired boy that one time? Since when Deuce had such a good memory??? She didn’t let Ace ponder over that long however, as she began the interrogation he thought would happen.

\- So, since when are you two together? I excuse myself if I appear too curious, it’s just that I am really happy for him…

He needed to stop Deuce from spouting something at the same time as him so he reached out and gripped tightly his hand, making the brunette hiccup in surprise while he could answer with a crafted smile

\- One month m’am, even if I have to say I had feelings for him a bit before, but you know your son, he doesn’t really know how to pick the hints~  
\- Aww, how did you know that you were in love with him then? The question goes for you too baby chick. Oh, the declaration too. Tell me everything!  
\- I’d say when we had the magift match. It was exhilarating and when I looked at Deuce it felt like it was the first time I really saw him. That’s how I knew I was in love.

The lies flowed easily from his mouth, as always. It was needed, so he didn’t feel any remorse so far. He waited for Deuce to say his part of the lie too, but it seemed way harder for him. He tightened his hold on his hand and looked at him, silently pleading for him to just spout out any dumb thing he could as long as it was believable.

\- ...I think I knew when...there was the incident with the ghost bride. He looked very cool, and I felt my heart beat louder? That kind of feeling…

She nodded to his little comment with a big smile, not doubting her kid a second. Good for them. Really. But that was really weak. Well, he couldn’t blame Deuce, as just him lying without being a total tsun was a big effort. He decided he would take control for the declaration part too, swiftly lying about a totally cliché but believable, kinda story. Them fighting off some dangerous matter, at least that part was true, with all the overblot incidents, and after the rush of surviving, a bold declaration from him. That would do.  
And indeed, she believed it, sighing dreamily at the sweet romance they were supposedly living. After that, more questions, more trivial, kept flowing out of her mouth, and Ace answered them all with his brightest smile, still clenching Deuce’s hand to keep him from talking. The time kept ticking away and soon enough it was time to sleep.

\- My, I kept you two here a long time! You should go to sleep, after all the travel must have sucked your energy, right?

She herself went to her room, humming under her breath. Ace and Deuce silently went to the latter’s room, and as soon as the door was closed and locked Ace let go of the brunette's hand. He made himself comfortable on the bed and laughed.

\- That went pretty well! No doubt we can go on for a week without your mom suspecting anything~

Deuce still looked dissatisfied about lying to his mother like that, but it was too late to back down now, and Ace was having the time of his life. This play of pretend was too good. While Deuce went away to shower, Ace checked on magicame and saw messages from Yuu. The worrywart was already asking him if he blew their cover? Mean. He did perfectly. Soon after he sent that, an answer popped on his screen, a cleverly hidden threat “you better continue like that because if something happen, I won’t take a side between you and Deuce as you are both my friends. Don’t fuck up you idiot”. He just sent a picture back, of him giving a toothy grin and as a caption a cheeky “yes mom”. After that he just received a flow of colorful insults that lacked venom.  
He heard the door to the bathroom open and lifted his eyes to see a shirtless Deuce drying his hair, tilting his head toward the bathroom to Ace to indicate it was free to use. Ace said nothing, staring like a deer in headlights, phone falling out of his hand. He apparently took too much time forming coherent thoughts, brain like a crashing application, as Deuce approached him, totally unaware, and waved in front of his face to get him out of it.

-Oi, Ace, you alright?  
-AH! Uh, Yes! Yes sorry! I was just, lost in thoughts, ya know. Don’t worry don’t worry haha, well I’ll- I’ll go to the bathroom!

He grabbed his change of clothes as fast as he could and locked himself in the bathroom, heaving like he ran a marathon, cheeks a bright red. He let himself fall, back against the door and muttered insults under his breath. 

He took back what he said earlier about it being fun. This week was going to be a nightmare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading ~
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are really appreciated, so don't feel shy~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is heeere  
> This chapter is, simply put, Ace going from denial to "ah, maybe i am gay for Deuce after all, might as well enjoy the ride"  
> So i hope you'll have fun reading it!

After his shower, Ace ignored Deuce the best he could, feeling mortified with what he found out about himself. He tried to reason with himself. That couldn’t be right, he was just tired. That was the only logical reason. No way he would be attracted to such an idiot!  
Said idiot was looking at him, pissed off, and ready to punch him if he continued staring off at the wall. That was creepy as hell.

\- Ace. I swear to Crowley if you continue looking at my damn wall I will make your face meet it.

The threat seemed to be enough for Ace, who registered it quickly enough. He just waved off a fake ass sorry, and proposed they got to sleep already.  
And problem number one was making its way. There was only one bed. No futon, no couch, nothing Ace could sleep on. He went in such an internal panic that he muttered 

\- I’ll just sleep on the floo-  
\- No? I can’t let a guest sleep on the floor, mom would be disappointed. Come on, there’s enough place on my bed.

That, that wasn’t the problem here, thought Ace. He looked at the bed, at Deuce who was already patiently waiting for him, face confused as to why Ace was taking so much time, and he sighed.

\- Then let’s put pillows between us, no way I’ll sleep otherwise  
\- Oi, what does that mean?  
\- I can bet you kick in your sleep, and I don’t want to be bruised. Now shut up, let’s do that and then sleep!

Deuce seemed even more confused but did as Ace told, putting a wall of pillows between them, and turned around to sleep. In a matter of minutes, he was already snoring, and Ace wanted to murder him. How dare he, sleeping so soundly when he was the one putting his whole mind on shambles? Unacceptable. Ace spent a good hour scrolling through Magicame and spamming Yuu with dumb messages, a subtle way to call out for help, but none were answered. Of course the dumbass prefect would be sleeping soundly with his midget boyfriend and chaotic raccoon. Why was no one awake when he needed them?  
He got lucky enough to fall asleep out of exhaustion, and frankly, that meant a few hours without Deuce occupying his thoughts, so he welcomed it gladly.

Morning came too quickly for Ace who did his best to ignore the fucking birds chirping near the window. Come on! He just wanted five more minutes of sleep, five!  
He gave up and stretched out, getting out of bed. Deuce wasn’t anywhere in sight, and he found that strange. Why would Deuce be up at...looking at his phone he groaned 7AM? Too soon! What would that idiot be doing at this hour?  
He got his answer soon enough, door banging open, Deuce out of breath.

\- Ah, you’re awake...g’morning  
\- What the heck were- wait, don’t tell me you went out to run?  
\- Yes I did? Need to keep training for the club. You can go downstairs, mom's making pancakes, I’ll take a shower.

He was already taking off his shirt, and Ace made an ungodly sound at that. Way to go Ace, really. Crowley bless his obliviousness

\- Ace? Is something wrong?  
\- Just strip in the bathroom! You reek of sweat man!  
\- Sorry, I’ll do that.

Only when he heard the door locked did Ace let out the sigh of relief he was holding out. This was really going to be hell, especially if that idiot kept flaunting his stupidly nice to look at muscles! Ace reasoned with himself, convincing himself that no, it wasn’t by any way, gay. Deuce, just had really, really nice abs. That’s it. He was just jealous. Yeah...jealousy.

To make himself feel better, he helped Deuce’s mom making the batch of pancakes, the sweet scent calming his raging mind immediately. When Deuce entered the kitchen, Ace did as if he didn’t notice, busying himself as much as he could, or tried to, as they already finished all there was to do.  
They ate in comfortable silence, and he saw Deuce’s mom smile at him softly, putting something on the table and sliding it toward them.

\- I planned for Deuce and I to go there as a surprise, but since you came with him, I want the two of you to go.

Ace looked, and surely, it was tickets for the amusement park nearby. So...did that count as a date? Damn, he shouldn’t think like that, it was messing with his head. Deuce was too surprised by her present to say anything so, as always, it was Ace who took the matter in his own hands.

\- Thank you very much, I guess we’ll go today then. What do you think Deuce?  
\- Ah, yes. It’s...thank you mom. I’ll bring you back something.  
\- No need, sweetheart. Just have fun, ok? And take lot of pictures for me, it’s all I need. I’ll show them to granny that way, she’ll be happy too.

After they finished eating, they had to prepare themselves quickly. Deuce was the first one to get out, telling for Ace to wait a minute. Why should he need to wait? Ace didn’t listen to his friend and just waited outside, intrigued. It was when he heard the rumbling of a motor that he remembered. That fucker had a magical wheel. Deuce looked at him, and gestured at him to come, throwing him a helmet. Ace caught it clumsily, still too busy admiring this freaking piece of art to focus. The magical wheel was as nice looking as his owner, and truly, it wasn’t fair. At all.  
He sat behind Deuce, and hugged him firmly. Just to be sure he wouldn’t fall over. And maybe because that way, he could feel Deuce’s warmth with a good back up excuse in hands.  
Time passed by too quickly and Ace wanted to blame it on everything. He wanted the ride to last longer, but would be caught dead admitting it. Unless…he could pass it off as a joke, some kind of harmless teasing. Deuce would never know it was his true feelings, right? Yeah, he was too dense for that.  
No matter what were Ace’s true feelings, as long as he disguised them as pranks or teasing, Deuce would never know. That, that was good!  
With these thoughts in head, Ace clung to Deuce, who very much wanted to get off his engine.

\- Ace, we need to-  
\- Babe, I don’t want to get doooown~ I already miss your warmth  
\- What...What the heck?  
\- Haha, joking, dumbass, come on, let me pass, my legs are numb as hell.

Deuce seemed totally lost, good. He stretched slowly his sore muscles and smiled. That amusement park was nice. Lot of fun attractions in it that would give an adrenaline rush. He took Deuce by the hand, gripping it tightly, and relishing in its warmth.

\- Let’s go, I want to do the big thing right there!

The day was fun. Car bumpers clearly designed for kids, that turned into a full on battle between them until they got chased by employees, laughing. Roller coaster, screaming their lungs out, with Deuce holding his hand so tightly he couldn’t feel it at the end of the ride. Horror house that made them laugh more than shit their pants, because, ghosts, really? Come on they saw them everyday, and the other parts weren’t as scary as an angry Riddle after you ate his tarts, they could swear it.  
They took as much pictures as they could, sending a few to Yuu and Jack. They would read the messages they had later, they needed to do more!  
They did as much attractions as they could, and hours passed quickly, too quickly.  
The park would close in a good hour, at most, so Ace thought of an attraction to do last, to calm down after this feverish day.

\- Hey, how about we do the Ferris wheel?  
\- Why?  
\- Why not? Come on it’ll be nice, we can take a cute couple pic for your mom at the same time!  
\- Didn’t we already take a few?  
\- Never enough couple pictures, darling~ Now let’s gooooo

They took their place in the nacelle, facing each other. It was slow, pleasant, only Ace’s humming filling the air. Once they were on top, and it stopped, Ace came sit beside Deuce, and smiled playfully at him. He got his phone out and they posed together, Ace resting his head on Deuce’s shoulder, and he took the photo, a subtle smile gracing his face. He looked at it and laughed

\- Deuce, you’re really red! What a shy, shy lover~  
\- Stop mocking me asshole!  
\- I’m not mocking you, I just pointed out the truth. Look at me.

Deuce did, and the red came back to his cheeks immediately.

\- See? I think...we should really train now.  
\- Train? For what?  
\- Kissing. Your mom will never believe us if you act like that too much.

Ace didn’t think it would work, and was ready to back out, but Deuce soft nodding, face scrunched up in concentration was enough to make him swallow back the words. He gulped down his stress, and took Deuce’s face in his hands. Oh dear Crowley, once he would do that, he was sure his questions would be answered, and he didn’t like it in the slightest, but there was no coming back now. 

\- You’re ready? I’ll count to three. 1….2…3

He whispered the last number as his lips met Deuce’s ones softly. He felt his heart dance and his whole body set aflame. He pulled back after a few seconds of soft, quick kisses, and when he looked at Deuce, eyes still tightly shut, brows frowned but cheeks tinted with the loveliest of pink, lips forming a silent o, he knew.

He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. Ace knew he was totally and utterly screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading so far, and hope you liked it ^^
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!!  
> Back with this week's chapter!  
> hope you're ready for some really, really dense af Deuce~

Deuce didn’t feel like opening his eyes yet. He felt like if he opened his eyes right now, they could never go back to how they’ve always been. At the same time, he thought, would this change be that bad? Maybe it could bring something good. Maybe, it would deepen their friendship. But then again, friends...friends don’t do that kind of stuff. And maybe, maybe a tiny part of Deuce wanted for them to be more than friends. Sad that the biggest part of his brain didn’t caught up yet with the news that he was, maybe, in love with Ace.  
He gave up after the silence between them grew uncomfortable, and slowly opened his eyes, to see Ace looking at the view outside the nacelle, tip of his ears red.

\- Ace?  
\- I have to say, Deuce, you suck at kissing. We...will need more training later I guess, but for now, let’s enjoy the view, ok?

Deuce didn’t know what to answer to that, especially when Ace wasn’t even looking at him, but he guessed looking at the sunset from so high, the view of the entire park bathed in the orange-y light, with his friend by his side wasn’t so bad.  
It was over too soon, and they went out, both silent for now. The ride back home was short, and Deuce was sure that he felt Ace press closer to him, hands gripping him tightly, but he just assumed it was him worried about falling off, and kept his mouth shut.  
They were in front of his home, both rooted in place for no reason. Just as Deuce was about to say something, Ace caressed his cheek with a big smile and laughed

-Well, thank you for this cool day~ I wonder what your mom prepared us, I’m starviiiing!

Deuce just stared at him as he opened the door and entered joyfully, hand on his cheek, feeling warm inside, and he followed suit, with a small smile etching on his lips.  
The dinner was lively, his mom looking so happy. It was all that mattered to him. As long as his mom would smile and laugh, then he would be the happiest child in all Twisted Wonderland.  
They showed her all the pictures they took while eating mouthfuls of the delicious steaks she made for them, and she smiled warmly at it, eyes shining with tears. That made Deuce worry and he gulped quickly, putting the phone away as he asked

\- Mom? Why are you crying? Is everything all-  
\- I’m just so happy, sweetie. So happy for you...you really grew up…

She wiped away her tears with a big smile, and Deuce rushed to hug her, thanking her for everything she did for him. All her sacrifices, he wanted to prove her that they would be worth it. He would be the top student before his last year, he would make her so proud, he swore it.  
He was surprised when he felt Ace join the hug, a soft smile on his face. It was rare to see him without his face twisted in a mocking smirk. Rare to see him with a genuine smile. Deuce felt butterflies in his stomach, but that was surely because he ate too quickly.

She thanked them both, and the dinner resumed, with a nice dessert that they all ate quickly. Soon enough, it was time to go to his room, and his mother just kissed his and Ace’s foreheads and mumbled a tired “good night babies” before going to sleep.  
They regained his room, and for once Ace didn’t flop down on his bed, he just took his clothes and went to shower first, leaving Deuce alone with his confusion. He decided to sit at his desk and just check his messages on Magicame, that would pass time easily, right?

A few messages from Jack, telling him that he hoped they had fun, asking how everything was going so far, and one concerning his morning jogs. Usual. Yuu sent a picture of him and Grim painting the flamingos with Riddle, with “doing yall job” as only caption, and said the couple pictures they sent him were cute and that they better have had the time of their life at the amusement park.  
He smiled at the picture and saved it. Because, well, it would be a shame not to save it, he needed to show it to Ace as soon as he could.  
Talking of Ace, he just got out of the bathroom, and let himself fall on Deuce, who felt his heart skip a beat.

\- Deuuuuuce, too tired, carry me to bed babe~  
\- I- What?  
\- Carry. Me. To. Bed.  
\- You have two legs, you can do it yourself.  
\- Aww, what a shame, I had such cute baby chicks pictures to show you if you carried me….guess I’ll keep them for myself then~

Baby chicks? Well, Deuce guessed he could do that much for his tired fri-...fake boyfriend. Helping someone in need, right. Totally not for the baby chicks. He got up and just grabbed Ace, carrying him for a total of five little steps like a princess, and just released his hold abruptly once they were above the bed. What he didn’t expect though, was for Ace to keep holding onto his neck, thus pulling him onto the bed with him.  
Deuce groaned and tried to get up, but Ace really had a strong hold when he wanted, the fucker! They were only centimeters away, and Deuce, when he saw Ace like that, sprawled below him, hair still dampened and eyes staring straight into his soul, he thought to himself that hey, Ace…Ace was rather handsome. He felt a hand on his cheek, again, and Ace said in a calm voice

\- Go wash yourself, I swear I’ll show you the pics then, dumbass.  
\- Will there ever be a day without you insulting me?

Ace just laughed at his face and pushed him off, repeating that he really needed to take a shower. Deuce groaned in annoyance and threw a pillow to his face before showering. The hot water was nice. He thought of this day. It was fun, doing all the attractions with Ace. It made him feel weird, but not a bad kind of weird. Just, the kind he couldn’t explain, couldn’t put a word on. Also, the kiss. It...it was nice. So that was why people always spent their time kissing each other when in couple? He somewhat understood better. Like, if all kisses felt like that, he guessed he wouldn’t grimace every time he would pass by Rook and Vil kissing in hallways now.  
He got out, and Ace, as promised, was waiting for him, phone in hand, smiling brightly.  
Deuce went beside him, looking expectantly at the phone. Ace was right: pictures of baby chicks, adorable, were showed to him one after the other, and Deuce could feel himself soften. He himself thought of showing the one he had of Grim and Yuu, and Ace laughed at how Grim looked dead inside, typical.  
It was time to sleep, and Deuce was already putting back the pillow wall when Ace stopped him, hand grasping his wrist.

\- No need to do it tonight  
\- Uh? Weren’t you the one who wanted that?  
\- Oh, yeah...I just wanted to mess with you yesterday~ If you really kick I’ll just kick back, don’t worry!

Deuce didn’t try to understand, just put the pillows away and lied down on his side, yawning loudly. He felt Ace move around too, and just mumbled out a soft goodnight before falling asleep.

Morning came fast for Deuce, and he tried to blink his sleepiness away, yawning and trying to stretch a little his numb limbs. Trying was the key word. Deuce couldn’t move an inch. What the hell was going on? Deuce suddenly felt warm breath on his neck and he remembered that he wasn’t alone. Ace had apparently moved around and clung to him on his sleep, and now he wouldn’t budge. Deuce felt his heartbeat speed up as he looked at Ace’s arms holding him steadily. That was embarrassing.

\- Ace. Ace, wake up, you need to let me go.

Ace’s only response was a sleepy groan as he nuzzled closer to him. Seriously? He needed to do his morning jog! Deuce reluctantly found a way to get away from the death grip of his friend, and quietly changed to go and run.  
The nice breeze outside would be nice for him to clear his mind a little.  
When he got back home, he saw that Ace and his mom were laughing together in the kitchen, preparing the breakfast, and Deuce felt warm inside. Surely because of all the running. He went upstairs shower and rushed back to the kitchen as soon as he was finished, because he was really hungry.  
His mom welcomed him with a little smile and Ace just waited for him to sit, before pecking his cheek and ruffling his hair. Deuce just stared at him for a second, his brain having difficulties registering what happened. He didn’t have the time to think of it, as his mom told them

\- I won’t be here this afternoon, I need to take care of a few things at work. I hope you’ll take care of your homework... the sooner the better, so I count on you boys.

They both nodded silently.  
The afternoon was clearly going to be a nightmare for Deuce.  
Morning and lunch passed too quickly, and his mom was out in a flash. They were seated around a table in his bedroom, and Deuce wanted to cry. Why was algebra that hard? What was going on with all these numbers??? Someone help him?

\- Deuce, I do not know how you got that result. Being this bad must be a talent.  
\- Shut up! You ain’t doing that good either!  
\- At least I didn’t put 3 as answer for question 2!  
\- That...that’s not the good answer?

Ace let his head fall on the table with a bang, and Deuce felt bad about it. It really wasn’t the good answer? But he was sure he did all the steps right…  
He groaned in frustration head hurting him. He could feel Ace looking at him intently, little smile on his lips.

\- Deuce, I’ll help you a little, and each time you’ll get something right you’ll get a reward, how does that sound?  
\- A reward?  
\- Yep.

Deuce didn’t think twice about the proposition and accepted, motivated to at least get one thing right. It took him an hour of intense thinking and a dozen of fails. He was looking tensely at Ace as he looked at his answer, and when he saw him smiling, genuine, not the bunch of smirks he got the past hour, he knew he finally got it right.  
Ace slid close to him, letting Deuce savor his victory as he babbled a thanks to him

\- I did it! I finally did it! Thank you A-

Words got stuck in his throat as Ace had his face mere centimeters away from him now, eyes glinting with mischief.

\- No probs, you did well Deuce. Now it’s time for your reward~

Deuce felt himself freeze when Ace lips met his own, soft and making him melt like the day before. He didn’t move, just let the kiss happen, and it was over too soon.  
Ace winked at him, chuckle light, and said in a singsong voice

\- We needed practice anyway, and kissing feels nice, right~ So I hope you’ll do your best to answer well to the next questions, Deuce~

Deuce got many good answers after, each kiss sweeter and longer than the precedent, and he didn’t know when exactly, but along the way he responded to the kisses, shyly, heart feeling like it was gonna burst out of his chest.

Truly, what was this feeling invading his body as of late? What did that mean? And what did he need to do for it to linger, that warmth melting everything on its way, this electric feeling that he felt to his core?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading so far~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, hope this chapter will please you~  
> (Do not take my kneecaps away please)

A few days went on like that, with Deuce not understanding what was happening between them but still finding himself go along with the flow, letting Ace cling to him, letting him graze his arms, peck his cheek, and sometimes, when something burned in him, letting him kiss him until they were both out of breath.

Deuce felt something gnaw at his mind as the limit for their agreement came to a close.  
As he woke up that day, Ace nuzzling up to him as he did the other days, he looked at the ceiling and muttered sadly

\- Only two more days…

The morning passed quickly, and only the arrival of his grandma lightened his weird mood.  
She hugged him and Ace tightly, apparently ecstatic at the idea of meeting the famous Ace. She talked their ears off during the entirety of lunch, but Ace acted impeccably with her, hand clasped tightly with Deuce’s, and how strange it was that this touch hurt him as much as it made him happy today.

\- Ace, boy. Please take a good care of our little Deuce. He may be a tiny bit...dumb but-  
\- Grandma!  
\- But he’s a good boy. I am really happy to see that his boyfriend is someone like you. You better come see me for the next holidays, I’ll bake you my famous apple tart!

Deuce was about to say something, not wanting for his grandma to hope for something that would likely not happen but Ace replied first, his hold on his hand suddenly tensed.

\- I would love to, milady. Nothing beats a tart made with love~

She laughed along with him, but Deuce just stood there, silently, feeling like he had an out of body experience. He must have zoned out pretty long because he only came back to his senses when his granny pinched his cheek gently.

\- Deuce. You didn’t hear me, did you?  
\- Sorry…  
\- Do not be, it’s alright sweetie. I just said: don’t forget to contact me from time to time when you’re in school.  
\- I’ll do, I promise.

Her smile was soft, and she left the home on these words, waving to everyone. Deuce felt guilty. His family seemed to love Ace, but this was all a huge lie. He never thought of all this when he asked Ace to play pretend, and now he regretted it.

The afternoon passed by too quickly too, and never in his life had he hated time as much. Why wouldn’t it go slower? Just one more hour, one more minute? He didn’t want to go back to school in a day. He didn’t want it to end, but why?

Deuce decided to go out with Ace a bit, riding on his magical wheel, to show him his secret place. Where he always went when things didn’t feel right, when he needed to patch himself up after a particularly gruesome fight.  
It was outside of town, inside the forest, and they got there quickly, following a path only Deuce knew of, well at least as far as he was concerned, he never saw anyone there before, so yeah?  
They sat on the ground, close to each other, and Deuce let his head rest on Ace’s shoulder.

\- Thank you for everything Ace…  
\- No probs man~ helping you out with that has been fun!

They didn’t utter a word after, and Deuce unconsciously got himself pressed against Ace, feeling horrible. What was this feeling…?  
All the time they spent resting at his secret place, Ace never looked him in the eye, just caressed his hair, or bumped their heads together. Deuce would never admit that he hoped for one last kiss before all would be over, but he thought to himself that they still had one day for that. Maybe then?  
The sky was darkening fast, and Deuce decided that they should come home before they find themselves under the oncoming storm. They rushed for it and arrived as the first raindrops fell on their heads. They didn’t wait outside to see how bad it was gonna be so they entered, and were welcomed by the sweet smell of omurice.

Deuce felt warm all over as he ate his mom cooking, thanking her between mouthfuls to her utter horror. She chided him to eat more properly but he didn’t really listen, not when Ace was the one wiping away the crumbs on his face with the brightest laugh he ever heard. He must have looked like a deer in the headlights, really, because he saw Ace’s expression shift to something weird for a split second, then it returned to normal.

He didn’t search to understand. Surely if he had a problem he would come to tell him about it, right? That’s what friends are for after all. Friends...right…  
They talked a bit more with his mom as thunder rumbled outside, of all and nothing, mostly his mom wishing them the best of luck for the future exams...ugh, no need to recall them about that. As long as it didn’t end up like the mid semester one with the Azul overblot episode, everything would be all right.  
Ace’s phone rung and he looked at it, surprised. He kissed Deuce without thinking, before going upstairs to answer the call, insulting whoever was on the other side of it.  
Deuce could feel his cheeks burn and heard his mother chuckle softly. When he looked at her, though, she adverted her gaze and whistled like she did nothing wrong. He sighed weakly, a smile on his face.  
A few minutes passed and Ace was still upstairs.

\- Deuce, you didn’t forget anything while you packed your bags for tomorrow, right?  
\- I think I didn’t.  
\- All right...by the way, since it’s the last night you two are here, how about we watch a movie together in the living room? I’ll prepare some popcorn, go tell Ace to join us when he’s finished!

Deuce did as his mom told and got up the stairs, voice of Ace growing in volume as he approached his bedroom door. He had his hand on the knob and was about to enter when he heard it

\- Ah? Come on stop that! I don’t...like Deuce

He let his hand fall back limply at his side, all sounds blocked out. He felt himself choke up as tears fell and he understood now. Oh, he understood too well what were these feelings that made him feel so warm this week. These same feelings that made him cold as ice right now. He was in love with Ace. And it was clear it wasn’t requited.  
Mind in a blur, he ran downstairs and got out, not caring anymore about the drenching rain numbing his entire body. He needed to go back at Night Raven and hide away until the end of times. 

\- DEUCE BABY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

****

\- Ah? Come on stop that! I don’t...like Deuce  
\- Uh? Lil’ bro, are you kidding me you-  
\- Let me finish for fuck sake! I don’t just like him...I...I love him. I really love him bro. And I don’t know how to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks a bunch for reading so far!  
> Since next chapter is the last, it'll be exceptionally posted tomorrow~  
> Well, also because i may be a sadist, but not to the point of torturing yall with that horrible cliffhanger for a whole week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chaaaapter is here!

Ace hadn’t ended his call yet that he heard Deuce’s mom scream downstairs, and he ran for it, not even apologizing to his bro. The fucker could wait later to tease him about being “a lovestruck little birdie”.  
He found her on the porch, drenched and yelling at the horizon, clearly distressed. He had to calm her down, forcing her to go to the kitchen and breathe deeply for a few minutes, to ask her what was happening.

\- It’s Deuce….I don’t understand…  
\- Deuce? Wait, where is he?  
\- I don’t know...he just ran outside the house...I’m so worried.

Ace was the one who didn’t understand. Why would Deuce run away like that? At this hour? He was thinking of it, not finding any answer until the voice of Deuce’s mom made everything clear

\- He was searching you for the movie night...did something happen between you two? No, if something happened, you’d know...sorry sweetie…

He froze upon hearing that. The phone call. Deuce must have heard it. Oh shit. What did he hear exactly? Oh, fuck. Surely the worst part, and this idiot must have misunderstood everything, of course!  
But where did he go? His secret place? No, not without his magical wheel…  
Her phone rung and she answered it immediately, teary eyed

\- Deuce baby where are you? ...You...you went back to school? You forgot some homework there and need to do it? Are you sure about that baby? …yes, I believe you...you should have told me first, you got us worried...understood...please call me from time to time...I love you too baby chick.

She looked at Ace, totally puzzled and clearly not buying Deuce’s excuse. She sighed and let her head fall on the table.

\- Ace. Please, take care of Deuce for me. I don’t know what happened, but I beg you, help him…  
\- I’ll do, I’ll go immediately.  
\- But the storm is still-  
\- Oh, no probs about that, I can handle a little bit of water for the sake of the person I love~

Ace then took his bag as well as Deuce’s one and ran under the rain like crazy, cursing unheard when accompanied by the thunder rumbling, and got lucky enough to arrive at Night Raven College in one, very wet, piece.  
His feet naturally conducted him in front of the Ramshackle dorm. He knocked a few times at the door, for once not barging into the living room like it was his house.  
Yuu came to open the door, glaring at him quite hard and, rude!?

\- Yo, Yuu...uh, is Deuce here? I need to talk to him, it’s important  
\- I guess, but I can’t let you see him right now.  
\- Why?  
\- Ace. He came here drenched and bawling his eyes out. You really outdone yourself. “Don’t fuck up” I said, but what do you do? You fuck up so much I have to take care of the mess you’ve done. He’s currently sleeping because he tired himself out by crying so much, and Grim is with him. I need to get back, I let Riddle take care of the cookies and I’d rather stop him before the oyster sauce incident happen again, it’s to comfort Deuce not kill him.  
\- Wait, what do I do then? I really need to-  
\- Jack. I called him and he came back early so your stupid ass can explain everything to him. Can’t guarantee you won’t receive a punch or two in the process tho.

Ace gulped down nervously. Yeah, he was surely gonna get punched before having the occasion to explain himself. Yuu pat his shoulder and looked really sorry, as he whispered out

\- I wish I could help you more but I really need to take care of Deuce right now. I hope you’ll be able to fix the shitstorm you created. You’re both my best friends and I don’t like seeing you hurt like that. Now go before you catch a cold, it’s warmer in Savanaclaw.

Ace listened to Yuu, and went to Savanaclaw after giving out Deuce’s bags to the sleepy Ramshackle dorm leader, and oh dear Crowley, Jack was waiting for him, face cold as stone. 

\- Ok Jack please don’t hurt me let me expla-  
\- Hurry up, don’t want you to get sick. You’ll explain when we reach my room. I’ll decide later if you deserve a punch or not.  
\- Very kind of you…

He let Jack guide him through the dorm of Savanaclaw, way warmer than what he thought, but clearly welcomed now that he was shivering from the rain that made his clothes clung to him. He took a warm shower and took a thankfully dry pajama from his wet bag.  
They both sat on his bed and Jack waited patiently. Ace explained everything to him, well at least his side of the story, until the phone call.  
Jack just sighed deeply and resumed, voice monotone

\- So to be clear. You discovered along the way that you had feelings for him but decided that taking advantage of his denseness was the best thing to do. You had a phone call with your big brother, and admitted to him you didn’t like him, but rather loved him, but Deuce surely only heard the don’t like part and that’s why we’re here.  
\- Yes. Totally that.  
\- I will definitely punch you for manipulating him like that.  
\- I...well I don’t like violence, but I guess I deserve that one.

He shut his eyes and prepared himself for the punch, but all he felt was the bro fist, soft against his cold shoulder. He peeked shyly to see what the heck happened to Jack, but yeah, that was really all he did. Just a little tiny punch that couldn’t hurt a fly. Damn, that was something to remember as unique.

\- You already suffer the consequences. I’ll really punch you if you don’t take care of this mess though.  
\- Yeah please don’t, I do plan of clearing things up with him.  
\- Good. Now good night. I had to stay up one hour later than my usual schedule because of you. If you snore I’ll kick you out of the bed.

Ace didn’t have the time to answer that Jack just, fell asleep like that, snoring softly as soon as he closed his eyes. He wished he could fall asleep as easily and as fast. He let himself fall beside the wolf, and soon after, he slept soundly, away from all the problems he would need to confront soon.

For a few days, he couldn’t get in touch with Deuce at all, and Yuu had told him via messages that it was better like that. Deuce needed a little bit of time, but they would be able to talk it out sooner than he thought. He didn’t even come to the lessons, under the excuse that he apparently caught a cold. It was possible, given that he ran under the rain for long. Ace wanted to see him, so much, but he knew that he needed to listen to his friend for once: he couldn’t fuck up again.

So like that, days passed, and he felt more and more hollow. He couldn’t count the number of times he got hit by a basket ball in practice because of his intense zoning out. But then, finally, it was Riddle who asked to talk to him. For someone so short, he sure had some intense energy coming out of his body. The kind of energy that could kill, if you didn’t know that he was just a crybaby in high heels.

\- Trappola. You can contact Spades now, but choose your words carefully if you want for the two of you to meet without me cutting your head off.  
\- Hahaha, very reassuring….thank you leader.

Riddle went away with a huff, and rarely in his life Ace got his phone out so fast. He clicked on Deuce’s icon and panicked. What was he gonna write now? Aaaaaaaah! He hated that. How come now that he could use his words he couldn’t think of anything? Stupid brain! He breathed in and out and decided for a simple approach. He typed out quickly “We need to talk, please meet me in two hours in the botanical garden. Ill wait for you” and sent it, sweating nervously as he waited for an answer.  
He got nothing, but he decided he would wait nonetheless.

Here he was, waiting like an idiot at the botanical garden, an hour past the time he fixed. It was okay. He deserved it. If only he had been honest with Deuce from the start, maybe instead of sitting there he would be making out with Deuce in one of their rooms.  
Ten more minutes passed before Deuce finally appeared. He looked like shit. He had dark circles under his red and puffy eyes, his bedhair was chaotic, and he tripped on his feet. Also still had his pajamas on. So he surely just woke up from a nap.

\- Just tell me quickly. I don’t want to be here more than necessary.  
\- It’s about what you heard. I need to make things cle-  
\- I don’t want your excuses. I’ll just go I think-  
\- Wait no! Let me explain myself dammit!

Deuce didn’t seem decided to talk about it, so he had to stop him, gripping his arm and blurting out the first, totally stupid thing that passed in his brain

\- You said you’d do anything for the deal, and I need you to stay here to listen to what I want  
\- Are you serious? That’s fucking low, I should beat you up  
\- But you won’t, because you’re honest and you’ll listen to my request. As you promised.

Deuce was pissed but it worked, it really worked, and Ace was trembling from it, nervousness on max. He still didn’t let go of him, knowing deep down that Deuce could still go away before the end of the story.

\- Deuce, what you heard that day, it was just a huge misunderstanding. I did say that I don’t like yo-  
\- Okay I heard enough let me g-  
\- BUT it wasn’t the end, dammit! I don’t JUST like you Deuce. I’m in love with you. Like, truly whipped. And believe me I still ask myself why I had to fall in love with the densest brick of all Twisted Wonderland.  
\- You... what?  
\- I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. So now if you want to punch me or something please do, but I still have my request to use.

Deuce seemed close to tears, and that really was strange for Ace. Deuce mumbled out words that were hard to understand, but if he focused hard enough, it wasn’t impossible

\- Lo...you too…

That was all he needed, and he took Deuce in his arms, hands rubbing soothing circles on his back as he singsonged

\- Hey Deuce, I’ll make my request now. Go out with me. Be my boyfriend for real this time, and not just for a week. What do you think about that?

Deuce said nothing, just hugged him tighter, and sobbed on his shoulder for a solid minute. When he calmed down, he just lifted his head toward Ace, eyes adverted a little.

\- Could you let me think of it for a few days…? You...really hurt me, and I want to really have more time to digest everything.  
\- Yeah, no probs, take all the time you need man, I’ll wait for you. Can we just stay like that a little more though?

Deuce accepted with a nod, and Ace sighed, contented with at least the hug for now.  
It was after two stressful as hell days that Deuce came rushing to him, kissing the living daylights out of him, and Ace thought “oh, well, guess that means yes.” as he kissed him back with as much fervor as he could. Truly, if he wasn’t already whipped as he was, he would say that this one kiss was the last nail on his coffin. Damn, that was good to have Deuce in his arms again, and as a boyfriend now.

Later that day, after announcing to everyone that they were finally together, they saw, utterly betrayed, money exchanged between Cater and Yuu. Did these fuckers really bet on their love life????  
Actually you know what, that didn’t matter. They were going to live their best life together now, as a couple, ready to disgust everyone with their pda. Everything would truly go well~

\- Trappola, Spades, I do hope that you are both ready for the mid term exams that begin in a week?  
\- Oh shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Thank you very much for reading this fanfic to the end!!  
> Second, well, you are just all awesome and your comments really made my days!  
> Third? Well, no third really but just, love yall <3  
> It was a pleasure to share this fake boyfriend fic with all of you~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Hope it pleased you ^^  
> As always, kudos and comments are very appreciated~


End file.
